


Confirmation

by lforevermore



Series: The Golden King [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Discussions of violence, Kings AU, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the threat against Gavin's life, the madness threatens to overcome King Ryan.</p><p>Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulFishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulFishie/gifts).



Gavin knows many things.

He knows that the way that Michael clenches his fists are a response to situations he cannot control – a reflex in case he has to fight his way out. It’s not a gesture of anger, it’s something born of a deep-rooted fear that Michael will never express. He knows that those same hands would brush gently down the skin of his cheek in an instant, worry lost from the fingers. He knows that Michael is afraid of something taking Gavin away from him, feels it in the way that Michael curls possessively around him in the middle of the night.

He knows that Ryan is dangerous. He can see it in the line of his back, the tense of his jaw, and Gavin loves him for the restraint he shows. He knows that madness is really only a short while away when it comes to Ryan, knows that the darkness he sees reflected in his lover’s eyes will never truly vanish. He knows that he’ll never feel that wrath, though, that Ryan is dangerous, but Gavin is _safe_ with him. He knows that with a single touch, he can reach out and draw the madness and the darkness away, soothe the savage beast that roars within Ryan’s mind.

Gavin knows that they love him.

He also knows that Felix is going to die.

Ryan is the one who throws down the verdict – execution by the king’s sword, in three days time. Gavin feels ill as the court claps and the guards take Felix away. He doesn’t want to be the cause of another’s death.

“You would rather him be the cause of yours?” Michael asks when he says as much later. They’re in their rooms, the fire burning low. Michael has a book in hand and Ryan stands over a map on the table. Michael is relaxed while Ryan is tense, drumming his fingers on the wood.

“No, but –“

“No,” Ryan interrupts, and there’s a thread of darkness underneath his words that Gavin recognizes. Instantly, heat runs through him, a direct response to the tone of his voice. “No, that bastard tried to _take_ you from me,” he goes on.

“From us,” Michael corrects easily. Their possessiveness gets the better of them sometimes, even with each other.

“I refuse to let that be treated lightly,” Ryan says, and turns away from the table. “I will not let that go unpunished. Your worth is far greater than that.”

Gavin flushes a little – it still gives him a pleasant jolt to hear them say that he’s worth something, to know that they’ll defend him, that they’ll _kill_ for him. It should be disturbing, he thinks, that their devotion runs so deep, but all he can think is how grateful he is for them.

Ryan stalks closer. His features are stormy and the line of his shoulders is tense. “You are everything to me,” he says, and draws Gavin into a rough kiss, teeth and tongue, and Gavin submits to it instantly.

“To us,” Michael says, and slides his hands down Gavin’s waist.

Gavin is trapped between them, Michael behind and Ryan in front, and he thinks for a moment that he’ll be pushed down to service them. Instead, they draw him back to the bed and lay him out on the sheets, stripping him carefully. It’s Michael that does most of the work – Gavin can see the way that Ryan’s fingers flex. He wants to rip and tear, he wants destruction, anger simmering below his skin that he won’t release.

Gavin sits up, drags his palm down the scruff of Ryan’s cheek, cradling his jaw. “It’s alright, love,” Gavin says quietly. “You can let go.”

That’s all it takes, a quiet assent, and then Ryan is on him. He bites at Gavin’s neck, teeth sharp and claiming as they weather bruises onto the skin of his neck, his collarbone, his chest. The same teeth find a nipple and worry over it, until Gavin is arching and his hands find Ryan’s hair. They’re caught and pulled back, though, over his head to where Michael waits patiently. They know that Ryan needs this, needs some kind of outlet before he snaps, and Gavin is the safest way.

Gavin is also the most eager way.

Ryan’s mouth finds his cock and sucks, no preamble, just hard and fast. Gavin jerks his hips up, tries to roll them into Ryan’s mouth, but Ryan’s hands find his hips and push them back down to the bed.

“Golden King,” Michael murmurs. “Our most precious thing. We own you, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Gavin manages, and Ryan pulls off of his cock to mouth down the shaft.

Then, he goes down further still, lifting Gavin’s legs to rest them on his shoulders. Gavin squirms and flushes a deep red – they’ve only done this a few times and it still embarrasses him, much to his lovers’ delight. He turns his head, tries to hide his face in Michael’s thigh. Ryan _growls_ , bites harshly at the skin of Gavin’s thigh, drawing a yelp from him.

“Don’t hide from me,” Ryan demands.

“From us,” Michael says, as easy as ever.

“I want to see you when you come,” Ryan goes on. “I want to know that it’s me – _us_ – doing this to you, that you’re alive because _we_ protected you.”

Gavin nods, and then moans as Ryan delivers the first lick across his hole, broad and hot. Ryan sets to work, opening Gavin slowly with his tongue before driving deep, fucking him. Michael murmurs dirty words above him, holds his hands up high above his head to keep them in place as he squirms and tries to fuck down onto Ryan’s tongue.

It’s too much. It’s overwhelming. It’s perfect.

Gavin comes with an arch of his back and a grind down onto Ryan’s glorious tongue, wrists straining in Michael’s hold. When he collapses back onto the bed, Michael releases him and Ryan drops his legs. They’re hard, but instead of taking care of themselves, they curl around Gavin – Michael’s warmth at his back and arm around his waist, Ryan’s strength in front and arm pillowing Gavin’s head.

“Exile him,” Gavin says in the quiet afterward. “Don’t kill him, exile him. For me.”

Ryan lets out a sigh, looking down at Gavin with a pained, but fond expression. The madness of the king is at bay for the moment. “For you,” he agrees. “Gavin, for you I would move the Heavens and draw down the stars.”


End file.
